xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Gorg
Gorg (Japanese: , Yuuou) is a Rare Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. He can grant tremendous power to his Drivers, Rex, Nia, Zeke or Mòrag, and their allies. Gorg uses the water element, wields a Greataxe, and acts as an Attacker in battle. He has a graceful appearance with thin blue fins attached to his limbs and his back, but also has mechanized hands. Gorg was designed by Soraya Saga, who is the wife of Tetsuya Takahashi. Personality As a Blade, Gorg seeks to refine his skills. He possesses a strong work ethic and works to be a reliable Blade for his Driver. He does possess a weakness for sweets, having a great desire to own a Patisserie if he were ever given leave from his regular duties as a Blade, and can even become distracted in conversation if a nearby dessert catches his eye. Appearance Gorg is a statuesque man tan skin and long red hair tied in plaits. He has bright blue eyes and glowing blue ether lines across his skin. He wears a dancer's top that shows most of his torso, white and grey trousers, white, black and blue boots and two pairs of goggles with electric blue lenses under a pink hat. Bright blue fins emerge from his shoulders, waist and heels, and he has a glowing blue spine ridge of the same material. Gorg's arms are mechanical and oversized, and his core crystal is circular. Heart-to-heart and Blade Quest thumb|Gorg during his Blade Quest Gorg's Heart-to-heart, "Sweet Strategy", takes place at the cafe in Theosoir between Gorg, his Driver, and Tora (XC2). Gorg calls a group meeting in order to discuss Driver strategy during battle, but repeatedly gets distracted by a dessert at the next table. Gorg's Blade Quest, Follow Your Passion, is activated after his heart-to-heart upon visiting Fonsa Myma Port, where a group of Urayans request help regaining some cargo - paintings - lost in a shipwreck. Upon following their directions the party finds the wreckage surrounded by Aligo, which Gorg decides to distract with a delicious smelling concoction. The party retrieve the paintings and return them to their owner, and Gorg confesses that he wants to run a patisserie alongside his usual Blade duties. The party encourage this and bring him ingredients to make desserts with, and when he proves himself a successful patissier the artist whose paintings were returned bequeaths his shop to Gorg as a full-time business venture. Abilities Blade Specials * Lvl.1 - Innocent Teardrop - Condense water ether and attack all enemies over a wide range. * Lvl.2 - Bittersweet Dreams - Attack by shooting out water ether from your spinning weapon. * Lvl.3 - Leave Me Alone - After high-speed spinning slashes, launch a giant water pillar. * Lvl.4 - Rock My World - Use the momentum of a spinning cut to jump and fire a shockwave. Blade Arts * Absorb Damage - Erects a barrier that absorbs fixed dmg. * Nullify Reaction - Nullifies one reaction. Battle Skills * FTL - Reduces party damage taken by a certain amount at max Affinity. * IMD - Raises physical defense. * FAS - Increases damage dealt to aquatic organisms. Field Skills * Keen Eye - Lvl.3 * Fortitude - Lvl.3 * Patissier - Lvl.3 (Skill exclusive to Gorg) Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Desserts, Textiles * Pouch items: Neon Grape Flan (Desserts), Imperial Secret Escapes (Literature) Affinity Chart Patissier Gorg can make sweets at Just Desserts in Fonsa Myma's Commercial District after completing the Blade quest Follow Your Passion. Increasing his Patissier skill will increase the selection of desserts products he can create. Gorg's patissier skill eventually allows him to bake: * Neon Cookies * Snipe Flan * Lovemerry Cake * Cherry Cheese Mousse * Neon Grape Flan Etymology The Japanese name Yuuou in kanji , Yūō, means "courageous" in the sense of "energetically going forward" or "spirited advance". Gallery XC2 Gorg Artwork.png|Official art Gorg.jpg|Gorg in-game Gorg s.jpg|Gorg using his level 3 special Category:Blades Category:XC2 Male Characters Category:Gorg